Tim McGraw
by rsh13
Summary: Songfic of Taylor Swift's song Tim McGraw. Modernday Oneshot Tokka T for language


Disclaimer: No I do not own Avatar or the song Tim McGraw.

A/N  
I've taken the liberty to change some of the words to make sure it fit the characters alright. Also Toph's not blind in this story. Something in my head was gnawing in my head to write a songfic (Probably because it's kind of getting Disney off my mind). Well anyway here it is.

* * *

_He said the way my green eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie."  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On back-roads at night_  
"Are you sure you don't need any help back there, you just had want me to steer?" Toph asked Sokka. His truck had gotten stuck in the mud for what she thought was the thousandth time, but yet he didn't seem to keep track.

"I'm sure." Sokka replied. He was getting angry that Toph kept asking if he was sure he was able to push his damn truck out of the stupid mud.

"You don't seem to be getting anywhere." She hopped out of the driver's seat (which she shouldn't even have been in considering she was fourteen) onto the muddy road. She went back to the bed of the truck where Sokka was trying to push it out of the mud, "You steer. I'll get it out faster."

"I told you to steer. I'm the man, now I'll push it out."

"Sokka get your so-called man pride ass up and steer. I'll get your damn truck out."

"Alright." Sokka moped up to the driver's seat to do what he was told to do.

After a few minutes, Toph had gotten it out. Sokka had been trying for at least an hour. She went back and took a seat in the passenger's seat. "See? I told you it would take less time for me." She told the seventeen-year-old.

"I loosened it up for you." He defended himself and his so-called man pride.

"Sure you did."

"I did."

"Right."

"I'm telling you, I did."

"I highly doubt it."

_And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone_

Toph's alarm clock annoyingly went off, over and over. It was the first day of her sophomore year. She knew Sokka was going to be a senior this year. She hated to think that this would be his last year in high school with her. She thought about following him to the same college in the next three years. It was just a thought. She remembered the previous night. How he wanted to keep his man pride. She smiled at that.

_But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_Sokka sat in his old truck, the same one he and Toph had gotten stuck in numerous times. He remembered the time a few years ago, when he tried to keep his 'man pride'. He remembered how the two sat in the bed of it just watching the stars.

--Flashback--  
_Toph had her head on Sokka's chest and her right hand on the other side of it. She was in her old jeans. He just laid there with his hands behind his head._

__

"You know, this'll probably be the last time we actually get to be together like this for a long time?" He asked.

"Unfortunately." She muttered.

"I promise you, whenever the both of us get out of school for good, I'll run away with you if you want, all of this, my sister, your parents, my dad and grandma, we'll just get away from it all."

"I'd like that."

"Me too, hopefully that will be soon."

"Yeah."

--Flashback Over--

_September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that_How Toph hated that Sokka had left for college. She missed him. She missed him so much; she had grieved over him leaving all that September. She wished he wouldn't have left, but yet she knew he had to. She couldn't stop him. She didn't want to. She would see him again. It's not like he was dead, he was just away for a while, that's all.

_But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe__  
And I'm back for the first time since then  
I'm standin' on your street  
And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
And the first thing that you'll read is:_  
_Oh, think of me  
Mmmm_This was it. The music played softly. Toph walked down the aisle in a light spring green tinted wedding dress as Sokka, in his tux, waited patiently for her. After this, they were free to start their life together. Aang was his best man and Katara was the Maid of Honor.

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
Someday you'll turn your radio on  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

_He said the way my green eyes shined_  
_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"_

"Do you Sokka (whatever his last name is) take Toph Bei Fong to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and health, rich or poor, and death to you part?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Sokka answered.

"So you Toph Bei Fong take Sokka (whatever his last name is) to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health, rich or poor, and death to you part?" The preacher recited.

"Of course." Toph answered.

"You may kiss the bride." The preached announced.

Sokka reached over, started the kiss, and leaned over, causing Toph to lean back too, her left leg staying in place, her right one had drifted up. They could actually start a life together now.

* * *

A/N  
Now hopefully my songfic urge will stop, if not you may see more songfics from me soon. Tell me how you like it.


End file.
